La ultima vez que te ví
by daniela70306
Summary: Miku y Luka están atravesando una etapa difícil y en todo ese desastre pasa algo que cambiaría la vida de Luka para siempre.
Era una noche fría, yo diría que como cualquier otra pero no era así, esa misma noche iba discutiendo con mi novia Miku acerca de mis celos, mi desconfianza y mis errores, lo que ella no sabe es que realmente no me importan las personas, realmente no soy celosa de eso, soy celosa porque temo perderla, temo que ella se enamore de alguien más, alguien mucho mejor que yo, yo se que ella se merece algo mejor, día a día trato de cambiar, trato de ser mejor para ella, tengo muchísimo miedo, miedo de no verla nunca más, miedo de ya no volver a tocarla, de no volver a ver su sonrisa, miedo de no poder decirle te amo, miedo a no tener sus besos, tengo tanto miedo de perderla, ella es todo para mí, es mi vida entera, mi mundo, yo no sé que sería sin ella, seguramente tan solo una mujer vacía… una mujer que perdió lo que más ama, se que no podría vivir sin ella, no sería la misma, por eso necesito calmar esta pelea, esto no lleva a ningún lado, necesito cambiar, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-.¿Por qué eres tan celosa?.- Decía una tierna niña de cabellos agua marina que estaba junto a mí

temo perderte Miku, porque tú eres mi mundo, eres lo más importante que tengo y sin ti no soy nada, temo que un día ya no te vea más, o que te marches con otra, yo se que tú te mereces algo mejor que yo, se que a veces suelo ser una idiota pero en verdad te amo y quiero hacerte feliz, eres lo más importante para mi.- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no podía más no podía seguir con este dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo y comprimía mi corazón.

no tengas miedo, jamás voy a dejarte por alguien más.. yo te amo y lo sabes, sería una idiota si dejara lo que más amo, porque yo sin ti no soy nada, te amo, no llores mi vida.-

Miku muchas gracias, yo también te amo, pero es que.. de veras tengo mucho miedo de perderte, de veras… si algo te pasase yo me muero también.-

te preocupes No me va a pasar nada, mientras estemos juntas vamos a poder superar todos nuestros problemas, en serio, no hay nada imposible para dos personas que se aman, peleas tendremos muchas pero lo importante es seguir a delante, porque nuestro amor puede más, por sobre todas las cosas.-

-. Si, tienes razón Miku, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café para olvidar este mal momento, son las 11 de la noche, puede que haya algo abierto.-

vamos, pero espera, primero vamos a casa por algo de dinero, como salimos solo a dar una vuelta no traje nada.- Dijo mi novia de cabellera agua marina, mientras si dispuso a cruzar la calle corriendo para ir hacia la puerta del departamento… pero antes de que llegase a la acera…

NO.- salí corriendo rápidamente, no podía creer lo qué pasó ese hijo de puta la había atropellado y se fue así sin más.

respóndeme por favor, Miku, por favor háblame, si te mueres me muero.- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos, me desbordaba en lágrimas, rápidamente tomé mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y marque el número de la ambulancia y de la policía necesitaba que la trasladen al hospital.

*3 meses después*

aquí reunidos, para despedir a la señorita Hatsune Miku, fue una niña muy buena, sana, alegre, con un futuro próspero y toda una vida por delante, Hoy vamos a velar todos por su alma, para que en paz descanse.- Se oía el discurso del cura a lo lejos, yo estaba atrapada en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella y no a mi? fue por mi culpa que pasó eso, si nunca hubiéramos discutido, si nunca hubiera cambiado, me odio, la vida es cruel, me arrebato a quien más amaba y más miedo tenía de perder, ya no puedo seguir viviendo así la extraño mucho.

Luego de el velorio me fui a nuestro departamento, tome todas nuestras cosas, nuestros recuerdos, nuestras fotos juntas y las queme, queme todo,

no puedo seguir viviendo así, sin ella no soy nadie, sin ella no valgo nada, la necesito, la amo, la extraño, debo irme, quiero verla.-

Rápidamente una soga a techo, puse un banco para poder subirme, estaba dispuesta a acabar con mi vida, pero algo me detuvo.

-. No te mates, no quiero eso para ti Luka te amo.- No lo podía creer era ella,

-. Pero te extraño, necesito tus besos, necesito tu amor, necesito tus abrazos, no puedo vivir sin ti quiero verte y estar contigo.- Le dije a esa silueta transparente que era ahora Mi Miku

con tú vida, tú vida no se acaba aquí eres joven y tienes todo por delante, si en verdad me amas, no lo hagas y sigue adelante hazlo por mí.-

á bien, pero… te amo y… te voy a extrañar.- Le susurre

-. Yo también te amo.- Fue lo último que escuché de ella, luego de eso desapareció sin dejar rastro, jamás olvidare ese día.


End file.
